When a driver refuels a motor vehicle, the composition of fuel (also referred to as fuel quality) in the fuel tank may change significantly with the addition of new fuel. For example, ethanol and/or gasohol can be introduced into a fuel tank containing gasoline. Fuel quality can impact the torque generating capability of an internal combustion engine. Torque output of the engine may be impacted positively or negatively by as much as seven percent after a refueling event. Although currently manufactured powertrains may include adaptive transmission shift controls to improve shift quality, such controls tend to adapt belatedly to changes in fuel quality.